Here Comes a Bear (song)
"Here Comes a Bear" is a song about a bear, a kangaroo, a snake, and a wombat. It first appeared in Here Comes a Song. Song Lyrics Here Comes a Song Verse 1 Here comes a bear (Stomping, stomping) A very scary bear (Stomping, stomping) Paws up in the air (Stomping, stomping) Stomping everywhere Verse 2 Kangaroo jumps (Boing, boing) He jumps so high (Boing, boing) He almost touches the sky (Boing, boing) The kangaroo jumps so high Verse 3 Here comes a snake (Ssss, ssss) Slithering along (Ssss, ssss) His body's very long (Ssss, ssss) Slippery snake slithers along Verse 4 Wombat crawls (Crawling, crawling) Nose to the ground (Crawling, crawling) He's making lots of sound (Crawling, crawling) Crawling everywhere Repeat Verse 1 The Wiggles Meet The Orchestra! (Paws up in the air and let's start stomping like a scary bear.) Here comes a bear A very scary bear Paws up in the air Stomping everywhere (Here comes a kangaroo.) Kangaroo jumps She jumps so high She almost touches the sky The kangaroo jumps so high (Here comes a snake.) Here comes a snake Slithering along His body's very long Slippery snake slithers along (Here comes a wombat.) The wombat crawls He crawls along the ground Doesn't make much sound The wombat crawls around (Paws up, everybody.) Here comes a bear A very scary bear Paws up in the air Stomping everywhere (ROAR!) Song Credits Trivia * The song credits for the Wiggle Time! 2000 album show Murray Cook and Jeff Fatt's names, although they didn't write this song. This also happened in Wiggledancing! Live in Concert and The Wiggles' Big Big Show!. *Murray initially sang the Kangaroo part, it has been changed to Anthony later on * The Meet the Orchestra version was uploaded on The Wiggles' YouTube channel on December 7th 2017. Listen Appearances/Performances Gallery See here Video Category:Songs Category:Wiggles songs Category:Wiggly Songs Category:Here Comes A Song songs Category:Wiggle Time! (1993 video) songs Category:Wiggle Time! (1998 video) songs Category:Wiggledancing! Live in Concert songs Category:Wiggle Time! (album) songs Category:Big Big Show songs Category:Hot Potatoes! The Best Of The Wiggles songs Category:Celebration! songs Category:1992 Category:1992 songs Category:1993 Category:1993 songs Category:1998 Category:1998 songs Category:2000 Category:2000 songs Category:2012 Category:2012 songs Category:2013 Category:2013 songs Category:Greg Page Songs Category:Anthony Field Songs Category:Animal Songs Category:Changed instrumental track songs Category:Action Songs Category:2014 Category:2014 songs Category:Series 1 Category:Series 2 Category:Series 8 Category:New Wiggles Category:Music Category:Galleries Category:Song Galleries Category:Wiggles Song Galleries Category:The Wiggles Meet the Orchestra Songs Category:2015 Category:2015 songs Category:2005 Category:2005 songs Category:2006 Category:2006 songs Category:2007 Category:2007 songs Category:2008 Category:2008 songs Category:2009 Category:2009 songs Category:2016 Category:2016 songs Category:Series 9 Category:2003 Category:2003 songs Category:Taking Off Concert songs Category:2017 Category:2017 songs Category:Series 10 Category:Let's Wiggle (book) Songs Category:On the Road with The Wiggles Songs Category:YouTube Songs Category:1999 Category:1999 songs Category:Let's Wiggle Songs Category:Songs that have song credit mistakes‎‎ Category:2018 Category:2018 songs Category:End Credit Songs Category:Everybody Come Wiggle! Songs Category:1997 Category:1997 songs Category:Songs by the Original Wiggles Category:Wiggly Sampler Songs Category:Meet The Wiggles (Rental Video) Songs